gamesrandomfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Need For Speed: Street Run
Need for Speed: Street Run (skrótowo NFS:SR) - kolejna część gry z seri]. Ponownie zmianie uległy miejsca rozgrywania wyścigów – odbywają się na drogach, ale również można spotkać zawody na torze. Wprowadzony w Need for Speed: Carbon tryb Autosculpt decyduje nie tylko o wyglądzie auta, ale też o jego aerodynamice i osiągach. Zastosowano również nowy silnik graficzny. Zmianie uległ także tuning samochodów. Jest teraz bardziej szczegółowy przez co auta są bardziej wyjątkowe i niepowtarzalne, oraz ma większy wpływ na rozgrywkę. Przywrócono znane m.in. z Undergrounda 2 zmiany budowy lamp przednich i tylnych, lusterek, czy każdego zderzaka oddzielnie, choć można również korzystać z gotowych zestawów. Streetview jest miastem podzielonym na pięć dzielnic, które odblokowywane są wraz z postępem w grze. Gra zawiera 57 pojazdów podzielonych na trzy grupy: amerykańskie, europejskie i japońskie. W grze możemy również dołączyć do grupy odblokowując dwa nowe typy wyścigów: Drift grupowy i Olimpiadę. Rodzaje wyścigów W NFS: Street Run są cztery podstawowe tryby wyścigów + wariacje niektórych z nich. * Grip ** Grip – najprostszy tryb rozgrywki (znany w poprzednich NFS`ach jako Circuit) – wyścig odbywa się na zamkniętym torze, do przejechania jest od 2 do 5 okrążeń, a pierwszy na mecie wygrywa. Rywalizuje ze sobą do 8 zawodników. * Próba czasowa – wyścig (częściowo) na czas, w którym startuje równolegle 4 kierowców, starających się zdobyć jak najlepszy czas na torze. ** Klasa gripu – zasady podobne do gripu z małą różnicą – auta są początkowo analizowane według mocy, a następnie przypisywane do grupy A (auta słabsze) i B (auta mocniejsze). W zależności od przydziału gracz musi walczyć jedynie ze swoją grupą – kto pierwszy z grupy przekracza linię mety, ten wygrywa. Jednak często może być gorąco, bo obie grupy walczą na torze w tym samym czasie. ** Eliminacje sektorowe – najdziwniejsza odmiana gripu. Tor zostaje podzielony na 4 etapy, a na każdym należy zdobyć jak największą liczbę (przyznawanych co punkt kontrolny) malejącej ilości punktów. Każde zdominowanie sektora daje do puli gracza tyle punktów, z jakimi zjawił się na punkcie kontrolnym. Za dominację we wszystkich sektorach jest premia – 500 punktów. Wyścig obejmuje trzy okrążenia, a walkę toczy czterech zawodników. * Drift – wyścig odbywa się na krótkim i krętym torze. Należy tak operować autem, by jak najdłużej utrzymywało się w kontrolowanym ślizgu. Każdy zawodnik (oraz gracz) ma 3 przejazdy, a wygrywa ten, który po 3 etapach ma najlepszy wynik za pojedynczy przejazd. Punkty za poślizg obliczane są na podstawie szybkości, długości i kąta wykonanego poślizgu. Można też otrzymać punkty bonusowe – +250 pkt za długi poślizg, +250 pkt za szybkość i +100 za drift z użyciem nitro. Skasowanie wozu powoduje utratę wyników aktualnego wyścigu. UWAGA! W wyścigu drift mogą brać udział tylko samochody z napędem na tylną oś. * Drag ** Drag na 1/2 mili – wyścig odbywa się na prostej trasie. Należy odpowiednio rozgrzać przed startem opony, następnie idealnie wrzucić pierwszy bieg i starać się o kolejne perfekcyjne zmiany biegów. Każdy zawodnik (i gracz) ma do dyspozycji trzy przejazdy, w których stara się osiągnąć najlepszy czas. Zawodnik, który ma po 3 próbach najlepszy czas – wygrywa. Skasowanie wozu powoduje utratę wszelkich wyników w konkurencji. ** Drag na 1/4 mili – te same zasady co wyżej. Jedyną różnicą jest dystans do pokonania. ** Jazda na dwóch kołach – Należy na odcinku ¼ mili przejechać jak najdłuższy dystans na dwóch kołach. Każdy ma 3 próby przejazdu. Kto po 3 rundach ma największą odległość – wygrywa. * Szybkość ** Próba prędkości – Jest to wyścig długodystansowy (10-30 km) na w miarę prostej trasie z lekkimi zakrętami. Trudność polega na tym, że należy praktycznie cały czas pędzić ponad 300 km/h, jednocześnie nie wypadając z trasy (najlepiej nawet nie dotykając pobocza), bo przy tej szybkości każda stłuczka grozi kasacją auta. Kto dojedzie pierwszy na metę – wygrywa. Rywalizuje do 8 zawodników. ** Próba prędkości maksymalnych – zasady podobne do tych wyżej – z tą różnicą, że liczą się zsumowane wskazania mierników prędkości. Na trasie takich punktów pomiarowych jest od 3 do nawet 9-10. Kto ma największą sumę na mecie – wygrywa. Wymagania sprzętowe Zalecane wymagania sprzętowe * Pentium 4 3 GHz, * 2 GB RAM, * Windows 7/8, * karta grafiki 512MB (GeForce GTS 250 lub lepsza), * 10 GB HDD. Minimalne wymagania sprzętowe * Procesor 2,8 GHz lub szybszy * 512 MB RAM, * Windows XP i późniejsze, * karta grafiki 256MB (GeForce 7600 lub lepsza), * 10 GB HDD. Kategoria:Seria Need For Speed